


50 Shades of a Murder

by Total_whovian



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_whovian/pseuds/Total_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Andy and Sharon are on one of their 'dates,' they stumble across a suicide...or is it? Along the way, a certain man by the name of Christian Grey is instigated in the case, and he seems to find Captain Sharon Raydor to be very interesting. What will happen when Mr. Grey wants to bring Sharon in on his contract?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rape will occur in later chapters!

Chapter One: Date Night and A Suicide? 

Sharon had just finished her glass of wine and was waiting for the waiter to bring back their check. Andy had insisted on paying, again, and kept pulling the check out of her reach each time she went to grab it. He continued to laugh as he batted her hand away and finally gave his card and the bill to the server. She was glad that he had asked her to dinner tonight. They just wrapped up another long case that involved an annoying cousin and his estranged wife, and they all ran out of the office as soon as the last document was signed. 

Andy had come to get her and offered to take her to dinner and then pick her up in the morning so she didn’t have to drive at all tonight. Like always, she accepted and they ended up in this quaint Italian restaurant that they both loved. He had ordered for both of them and had even picked out a wine that she really liked. It was a bit startling to see how well he knew her, but it was also comforting in a way. Now they were ready to leave and head back to her condo. 

Andy helped her with her coat as they stood and she took his offered hand as he led her out of the restaurant. As they were walking towards his car, he caught sight of an ice cream vender ahead of them.

“How about some dessert?” Andy turned to her and smiled.

“Sounds delicious, but I am paying, and that is that,” Sharon chuckled.

Andy looked a bit deflated but he quickly hid it and was back to leading her in the direction of the ice cream. He got a vanilla and chocolate and she got a dark chocolate cone. Sharon paid and they were back to traveling to the car. As they were passing an apartment complex, they heard the distinct sound of a gunshot. Both of them instantly took cover behind a nearby car before they surveyed their surroundings. 

“It came from inside the apartment complex,” Sharon said as she withdrew her sidearm from her purse.

“I am pretty sure I saw the flash come from one of the fourth floor Southeast windows,” Andy supplied, un-holstering his weapon, “Are you ready?”

“Yes. Do you want to call for back-up or should I?” Sharon called over her shoulder.

“I just texted Provenza and asked him to call it in on his way. He said he should be here in about 10 minutes.”

“Okay,” Sharon said as she emerged from behind the car and started towards the entrance to the complex.

They entered together, Sharon taking the lead while Andy watched her six. Taking the stairs as quickly as possible, they reached the fourth floor within a minute. As they approached the Southeast side of the building, they ushered people back into their respective rooms with a flash of a badge or a whispered ‘Police.’ When they reached the last door on their left, Andy stood off to the left and Sharon took the right. 

“LAPD! Open up!” Andy pounded on the door.

When nobody answered, he glanced back at Sharon, who nodded, “On the count of three.”

Andy nodded and Sharon started the count down. On three, Andy stepped in front of the door and kicked it in. Both of them entered with their weapons at the ready, shouts of clear being heard as each one of them cleared the rooms in the apartment. 

“Sharon, we’ve got a body,” Andy called from the bedroom.

Sharon walked into the bedroom to see a young woman, maybe her mid-twenties, lying on the bed with a gun in her hand and a note on the bedside table. The window was open out to the fire escape, but other than that, nothing seemed to be out of place.

“I will seal of the building and ask the manager to pull any tapes just to make sure this wasn’t a murder,” Andy called as he walked out of the apartment. 

Sharon pulled out her phone and texted Rusty that she was not going to be home for a while before she started taking pictures of the crime scene. It seemed like a suicide. The door was locked from the inside, there were no signs of a struggle, and the note on the bedside table spoke of suicide, but something was definitely off about this scene. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she knew this wasn’t as simple as it seemed. Walking back towards the note on the nightstand, Sharon took a few pictures before bending down to read it. 

Dear Reader,

I have very little family left, so when you find this, you will only have a mother and a step-father to notify. I loved them dearly; however, I cannot continue to live a lie. I tried hiding everything from them and although my friends were right, I chose not to listen to them. 

I thought I could handle my relationship with Christian Grey, but I was horribly wrong. I was confused, and I let that confusion cloud my judgment. Everything started out simple, but after he had me sign myself over I couldn’t handle it. He made me do things that I was not comfortable doing, and even after I told him to stop, he just increased my punishment. 

I had never tried anything like this before, and I thought it would be exciting and pleasurable, but I was wrong. It hurt so much and I had no way out. He is a rich bastard with all of the connections to ruin my life. I just can’t do it anymore. I can’t lie to you mom. I signed my life away to Christian Grey as a submissive, and I have been forced to do things that I can only forget in death. 

Please forgive me,  
Jennifer Sweeton


	2. Meeting Mr. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon and the team meet Grey for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of trouble trying to figure out where to end this chapter, but I think this works the best.

Chapter Two: Meeting Mr. Grey

Sharon and Andy decided to ride back to the station together after they had processed the scene with SIS and Kendal. They were both relatively quite as they thought back over the night and what had happened both before and after the shooting. Andy noticed that Sharon was looking out her window with a frown on her face.

“Hey,” Andy said softly, placing his hand on her thigh, “What’s bothering you?”

Sharon put her hand on top of his before shaking her head, “The letter just seems out of place. It seems unusual for somebody to type it out, not to mention the fact that Ms. Sweeton didn’t apologize for anything that she did wrong. Usually suicide notes focus on what the victim did wrong, but this one put all of the blame on this Mr. Grey. Not to mention the fact that if she were going to apologize for everything, why would she keep it vague? Why not just say whatever really happened?”

Nodding, Andy thought it over, “It is a bit odd that everything would point us to Mr. Grey without telling us what actually happened.”

Sharon hummed and turned back to her window, watching as the city lights passed them by. The rest of the ride to the station was quiet as they both got lost in the thoughts of yet another case. When they arrived in the murder room, the rest of the team was just settling down at their respective desks. Sharon walked quickly to her office and placed her things down before heading back into the murder room.

“What do we know so far?” she asked, coming to stand next to Andy’s desk.

“Well, Captain,” Lieutenant Tao started, “I talked to the building manager and he said that he would send the security footage over when he got it all put together. There aren’t any cameras that would show us anybody going into our victim’s apartment, but we can still see who went in and out of the complex.”

“We also know that our victim, Jennifer Sweeton,” Detective Sanchez said as he approached the murder board and placed a picture he had taken from her place on the board, “lived alone and seemed to be in some kind of relationship with a Christian Grey. We are checking to see if we can find the mother and step-father that the letter mentioned.”

Lieutenant Provenza began next, “SIS said that it looks like only one pair of prints were on the gun and it was a .45 caliber. Other than that, the apartment wasn’t disturbed.”

“The bedroom window was open towards the fire escape,” Detective Sykes interjected, “but the neighbors that we interviewed said that Ms. Sweeton liked to leave it open at night and would sometime sit out there.”

Sharon looked at the picture of their victim and nodded, “Okay, Andy, can you please call the morgue and see when Morales will be ready for us? Lieutenant Provenza, if you can please go through any records of our victim to see if we can find anything that would lead us to believe this wasn’t suicide. Julio, I want you and Amy to find and pick up this Mr. Grey and bring him in. Mike, I want you to continue to track down the mother and step-father. Buzz, I am going to need the security footage cued up in electronics as soon as we get it from our manager.”

Everyone nodded and went straight to work. Sharon headed back into her office and began to start the usual paperwork, and before long, her office phone was ringing.

“Captain Raydor,” she answered.

“Captain,” Chief Taylor’s voice cut through the other end of the line, “why is it that your team is working at this hour?”

“Chief, Lieutenant Flynn and I were in the neighborhood of a shooting earlier this evening. When we entered the apartment complex where the shots were fired, we found a dead young woman and a suicide note.”

“I am going to skip over the part about you and Lieutenant Flynn being out together when this happened and get straight to the fact that this was a suicide. Why are we investigating a suicide?”

“Something feels off, Chief,” she said while biting her lower lip, “Something about the letter and the crime scene has me thinking this wasn’t a suicide.”

“Fine,” Taylor huffed, “We will only investigate until Morales determines whether or not this was a suicide. If it was, your team needs to go home and turn the case over to patrol. Is that understood, Captain?”

“Of course, Chief.”

“Keep me posted, Captain,” Taylor finished before hanging up.

Sharon put the phone back down on the receiver and went back to working. She didn’t get very far before she heard the distinct knock on her door that belonged to Andy. He waited for her soft, ‘come in’ before entering.

“That was Morales,” Andy gestured back towards his desk, “he said he is ready for us.”

Without saying anything, Sharon stood and walked out of her office, Andy close behind her with his hand at the small of her back. As they walked through the murder room and towards the elevators, Sharon saw that a picture of Christian Grey had been put on the board.

“Ma’am,” Julio stood up, “We talked to Mr. Grey’s assistant and she said that he would be able to come down in the morning, but she refused to let us talk to him at all.”

“That’s fine. We can pick up everything in the morning. Andy and I are going to go talk to Dr. Morales and see what he has found. Why doesn’t everybody wrap up for tonight and we will all start fresh tomorrow.”

With that they all said good night to Sharon and Andy as the two of them took off towards the morgue. When they arrived, they saw a very irritated and tired Dr. Morales standing outside the door.

“Do you guys ever sleep? I mean honestly, we already have enough trouble with bodies turning up, and you two just have to go out and find another,” Morales ranted as he watched them put on the blue scrubs.

“Yeah, sorry Doc,” Andy said as he finished tying Sharon’s scrubs, “We just love solving crimes so much.”

Sharon hit his shoulder lightly as the two of them followed Morales into the autopsy room. 

“What did you find, Doctor?” she asked as she came closer to the table.

Giving her a look, Morales turned back to the body and pulled back the sheet a bit, “I found bruises on her wrists that could suggest that she was restrained when shot. Considering the fact that the bruises showed up gradually, I would say that she was restrained either right up to the point where she died or she was still restrained through her death.”

“So this could be a homicide?” Sharon looks at the marking now vivid against the pale skin of their victim.

“Yes,” Morales said as he moved the sheet a bit more, “that in combination with the marks I found on her, I would say that she has definitely been restrained before.”

“What other marks?” Andy asked, his trademark frown appearing on his face. 

“She has lacerations on her ankles, back, legs, and her buttocks. The ones on her ankles look older, but the others are newer.”

“What could have caused them?” Sharon bent down to look at the marks that covered the woman’s legs and ankles. 

“In my experience, I often see these types of marks in people involved in sex play,” Morales said, watching as Sharon and Andy looked at each other in confusion.

“You mean using cuffs and stuff?” Andy asked bewildered.

“Yes I mean cuffs and stuff,” Morales rolled his eyes, “These look like marks that were formed during BDSM acts.”

Sharon suddenly understood the letter, “That’s what she meant by ‘submissive’ and Mr. Grey making her do things.”

Andy turned to look at Sharon, “But isn’t this all voluntary?”

Sharon shrugged, “I thought so, but maybe Mr. Grey could clear some of this up for us. Thank you, Doctor.”

With that they both left and Andy dropped her off at her condo. They were all able to get about 5 hours of sleep before they were back in the murder room, awaiting their visitors. Tao had gotten a hold of the parents and they would be in in a couple of hours, and Mr. Grey was due in around the same time. 

“Captain,” Buzz called as they were all standing around the murder board, “I have the security footage ready for you.”

“Thank you, Buzz,” she nodded before turning back to her team, “Andy and Lieutenant Provenza, if you will join me please.”

Walking into electronics, they saw the footage from last night on the screen. 

“So I took the footage from right after the shot to see who came out of the building for now,” Buzz pressed play, “Here come The Captain and Lieutenant…and then we have a couple and a woman and her child that come out.”

“That’s it?!” Provenza yells, “Unless we have a murdering couple or a woman and child that like to kill people, we have nothing.”

“Maybe it was a suicide,” Andy shrugged.

“Or maybe our killer didn’t go out the front door,” Sharon looked at the screen and then back to her team.

“But, Captain,” Buzz cut in confused, “the cameras on the back of the building don’t show anybody coming out.”

“That’s because our suspect didn’t use a door,” she said suddenly putting all of the pieces together.

“The window to the fire escape,” Andy supplied, smiling at his boss, “If our victim was restrained, then there is no way she would be out on the fire escape. The killer used it as an escape route.”

“Which means we are looking for somebody that went in and never came out,” Provenza grumbled.

“Buzz, I am going to have you and Amy go back to the crime scene and see if you can find any cameras or any evidence of our suspect in the alley,” Sharon said while standing up and heading towards the door.

After checking her watch she saw that the mother and step-father should be here by now. Making her way into the murder room, she saw Mike and Julio escorting a woman and man into the conference room. 

“Amy,” she called, “I want you to go with Buzz and take a look at the alley that the fire escape led to. See if you can find any cameras or evidence that may help us.”

“Of course, Captain,” Amy stood up and collected her coat before ushering Buzz out of the murder room. 

Turning to face the conference room, she saw Mike and Julio coming back towards her.

“Captain,” Mike came to a stop in front of her, “We have Alex Jackson and Maria Sweeton-Jackson in the conference room.”

“Okay, Lieutenant Provenza if you will help me notify the family please,” she called over her shoulder, already heading towards the conference room.

After about an hour and a half of talking with Maria and her husband, they learned that Jennifer had been seeing Mr. Grey for a while, but they didn’t know how serious it was. Apparently he was a billionaire with a lot of connections, but they knew nothing of his private life. When they told the parents about Jennifer’s letter they were just as confused as her and her team. Andy and Julio had been trying to find anything on Mr. Grey that they could, and there was nothing out of the ordinary. 

Amy and Buzz had returned and had found a single camera that showed a man about 6 feet tall and medium build. He was wearing a hoodie and sweat pants, and he never faced the camera. They had basically nothing on their suspect, and Mr. Grey was coming in soon. Hopefully he would be able to give them something that they could use.

“Captain,” Andy said from his desk with his phone to his ear, “Grey is coming up now.”

“Thank you, Andy,” she pointed towards electronics, and Buzz was off.

They all prepared to meet the man that could potentially be their murderer, but as he came through the entrance of the murder room, he looked like anything but a murderer.


	3. Interrogation and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to get information out of Grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of the sex starts in the is chapter and the rape will happen in the next chapter.

Chapter Three: Interrogation and Surprises 

A tall, well-built man in about his late twenties early thirties entered the murder room with a face that gave nothing away. He was handsome and well put together, and from the way he was dressed, anybody could tell he had money. Everything about him exuded power. His walk, his stance, and his impeccable image made him seem unapproachable. The entire Major Crimes team could tell that this man was not going to be easy to get information from. 

Christian Grey scanned the room until his eyes fell on a tall, young detective with black hair. She was beautiful and she would definitely make a great addition to his collection of slaves. Approaching the detective, he stopped in front of her and extended his hand.

“Christian Grey,” he shook her hand and shook it lightly.

“Detective Amy Sykes,” she says, “Thank you for coming in, Mr. Grey.”

“It’s no problem,” he smiled as her, watching as a barely visible blush came across her cheeks, “I was told that there was a Captain Raydor that wanted to talk to me.”

Sharon took this as her cue and came closer to the pair, “That would be me, Mr. Grey. I’m Captain Sharon Raydor. I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy day to talk to us.”

Christian was taken aback by the sight of the auburn beauty in front of him. Amy was beautiful, no question, but Captain Sharon Raydor was gorgeous. Her long auburn hair fell in soft curls framing her face, and her piercing green eyes were hidden behind her glasses. The glasses would need to go, he thought. Looking further down, his eyes took in her slight frame, and her perfect curves. When he got to her legs, he knew that he had to have her. She was the one that he needed to take.

“It is my pleasure, Captain,” Grey stepped forward to take her hand, “And it is Christian, please.”

He smiled down at her and kissed her delicate hand, brushing his thumb across her knuckles. She seemed to be a bit surprised, but she hid it well and just smiled sheepishly back. A man came up right behind Sharon and glared at him. He was jealous, and this made Grey smile even more.

“Mr. Grey,” the older man from behind Sharon called, “We have a couple of questions to ask you if you don’t mind following us to an interview room.”

“Of course,” Grey replied, still holding Sharon’s hand.

Sharon pulled away and looked back at the man behind her. Grey watched as the two exchanged a quick glance and smile, and the older man but himself between Sharon and him and gestured him to follow them. From his position behind them, Grey watched as the older man’s right hand hovered over Sharon’s lower back. She seemed comfortable with it and even had a little more swing to her hips as she walked. 

Before he knew it, they were approaching a closed door with the words ‘Interview Room 1’ printed on a white plaque on the door. The older man opened the door for him and Sharon, and as Grey made his way into the room, he pulled out the chair that Sharon was making her way towards. She was a bit thrown off by the gesture, but let him push the chair in nonetheless. Once she was seated, Grey lightly brushed his fingers against her neck and down to her shoulder. She looks at his with a glare that could probably kill several people before they could even apologize. 

“Mr. Grey,” the older man called as he gestured to the seat across from Sharon and himself, “The Captain has already introduced herself, and I am Lieutenant Andy Flynn. We just have a few questions for you.”

“Of course Lieutenant,” Grey nodded, his eyes never leaving Sharon’s, “Whatever I can do to help.”

Sharon and Andy shared a look before they looked back to Grey, “We were wondering if you could tell us about a Ms. Jennifer Sweeton?” Sharon asked.

“Jennifer?” Grey looked between the two, “Her and I were together for a while, but we decided to take a break about a week and a half ago. Why?”

Andy continues with the questions hoping to keep Grey focused on their questions instead of his own, “What kind of relationship did you and Ms. Sweeton have?”

Grey looks at Andy for a second before looking at Sharon, “We had a relationship based on trust and pleasure, a relationship that every woman could ever want,” he says while winking at Sharon.

Andy is trying very hard not to rip this idiots head off, but when he feels Sharon’s hand on his thigh, he instantly calmed considerably.

“This relationship between the two of you,” Sharon paused, “it was one that she wanted as well?”

Grey seemed to study Sharon for a moment before he continued, “I try very hard to make sure that my private life remains just that, private. I make sure that anybody that I have a relationship with understands and signs a non-disclosure agreement of sorts. It is something that Jennifer willing signed and entered. I told her that if she wanted to have this relationship, she would need to sign the agreement. If she wanted to leave, she could, but I told her once she left it was over. We would no longer have a personal relationship.”

“So you never threaten to ruin her if she left?” Andy asked, trying to pull Grey’s focus away from Sharon.

“Of course not,” Grey glared at Andy, “Why are you asking these questions?”

Sharon nodded at Andy before he spoke, “Because Jennifer Sweeton was found dead in her apartment last night and we have reason to believe that you were involved.”

“I am not a murderer, Lieutenant Flynn,” Grey sat up straighter before turning his attention back to Sharon, “I have not seen Jennifer for a week and a half, Sharon.”

Sharon looks at the man in front of her and can feel Andy tense under her hand at the use of her first name. She gently squeezes Andy’s thigh to try to calm him down, but it was getting harder and harder to get him under control. Sharon would never admit it, but Mr. Grey was making her feel extremely uncomfortable. 

“Where were you between the hours of 7:30 and 9 pm last night, Mr. Grey?” Sharon asked.

“It’s Christian, Sharon,” he was back to smiling at her, “I don’t want us to feel too distant from each other. In fact I think I would like to take you out to dinner if you would like to.”

“Hey, asshole,” Andy stood up and leaned against the table with his hands flat on the table top, “The Captain asked you a question, and the only thing she would like you to do is answer it!”

Sharon placed her hand on his arm hoping to get him to sit back down, but she was secretly happy that he was trying to stop Grey’s advances. She heard the door to the interview room open and saw Provenza standing in the doorway.

“Sorry to interrupt, Captain,” he said with anything but regret in his voice, “We may have another lead and I need to borrow Flynn to follow up on it.”

Andy seemed appalled at the idea of leaving her alone in the room with Grey, but Sharon’s voice interrupted any of his protests.

“Of course, Lieutenant,” she nodded before turning to Andy and giving him a reassuring smile. 

Andy visibly deflated at the idea of leaving her alone, but he knew he couldn’t argue with his boss. As he left the interview room and followed his partner, he realized they were headed towards Electronics.

“Louie,” Andy stopped, “We don’t have a lead, do we?”

“No, we don’t,” Provenza grumbled, “but I needed to get you out of there before you acted like the love sick idiot you are and decked the guy.”

“He is making a pass at her,” Andy growled, “He is calling her ‘Sharon’ and winking at her. He is opening flirting with her, and you left her alone with him!”

“Look,” Provenza turned on his heels to stop in front of Andy, “if I had left you in there, we would have had another murder on our hands. I am not letting you back in there with Taylor snooping around. If he had seen the way you were acting, he would have known that you two are dating.”

Andy let out a heavy breath before he nodded, “You’re right, but if that guy doesn’t stop, I am going to go back in there and beat the crap out of that pompous bastard.”

“You may have to fight Julio for that job,” Provenza said as they opened the door to electronics.

Sure enough, the entire team was watching on with tension written all over their bodies. Julio seemed particularly tense.

“If he touches her again, I am going to arrest him for assaulting a police officer, sir,” Julio said, “He is a creep and I don’t like the way he is treating the Captain.”

Tao joined in, “He does seem to be a little too interested in her.”

“See, Flynn?” Provenza gestured to the team, “You are going to need to take a number to beat up the asshole.”

Back in the interview room, Christian Grey had not taken his eyes off of Sharon. 

“Now that Lieutenant Flynn is gone,” Grey leaned forward over the table, “Is there anything you want to know, Sharon? I don’t mind answering your questions.”

“Okay Mr. Grey-” Sharon started but was interrupted.

“Come on Sharon,” Grey stopped her, “I told you, it’s Christian.”

Hesitating for a minute, Sharon nods, “Alright, Christian, where were you between the hours of 7:30 and 9 pm last night?”

“I was at a dinner with a few of my clients,” Grey smiled, “My secretary was with me and she has the names and numbers of the clients I was with. I just ask that you do not harass my clients, Sharon.”

“We will just check that you were with them, Mr. G- Christian,” Sharon stumbled.

Smiling, Grey nodded at her, “The Lieutenant said that I was implicated…how?”

Sharon removed the copy of the suicide note that was found in Jennifer’s apartment and placed it on the table in front of Grey. He read the note quickly before sliding it back to her. 

“I don’t understand,” Grey shook his head, “If this is a suicide, why are you interviewing me?”

“We have reason to believe that it was not a suicide and that it was a murder,” she said, “but we are curious as to if the content of the letter is real.”

“I can assure you, Sharon, we did not do anything that she didn’t want,” he answered, “If she wanted to leave, she could have left. I never threaten her in any way. What we had was voluntary.”

“What is it that the two of you had exactly?” Sharon asked, hoping for some clarification, “We found some old marks on her body that are about a week or two old.”

Grey leaned back into his chair and studied the woman in front of him. He was no longer smiling at her, and his eyes were burning into hers.

“Do you really want to know what we did, Sharon?” he asked calmly. 

She continued to watch him as he studied her. He took her silence as a positive answer and listened as he took a deep breath and settled in.

“Jennifer was my submissive, Sharon. She signed herself over to me for as long as she wanted to stay with me, and we had sex. I was her master and she did anything I wanted to please the both of us,” Grey leaned forward, “Have you ever experimented with BDSM play, Sharon?”

A blush crept up her neck and made its way to her cheeks, and Sharon was furious with her own body. Grey seemed to find pleasure in her reaction and even let out a chuckle.

“It’s alright,” Grey smiled, “it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone experiments with restraints and power play, especially those in positions of power. That’s what Jennifer and I did. She relinquished her power to me and let me do things to her that brought pleasure to the both of us. The marks on her body were probably from our last meeting a week and a half ago.

“I used a riding crop on her legs and breast, and I made sure that I flogged her ass until it was the perfect color. It was something she loved, and when I have her bent over a table or tied to a bed, it is the best feeling for both people involved. Have you ever been tied up, Sharon? Have you ever let somebody take you while you are bent over a desk or table? What about that Lieutenant of yours? Does he ever spank you or hold you down as he takes your body for his own?”

Sharon stood up suddenly before heading towards the door. Grey grabbed her wrist before she could get too far and pulled her back to the table.

“I would love to show you all of the pleasure that comes with being a submissive, Sharon. I can have you screaming in pleasure that you have never felt before,” Grey said with desire emanating from him everywhere. 

“We will check your alibi and get back to you, Mr. Grey,” Sharon said before she quickly left the interview and saw her team heading towards her. 

Julio and Andy looked about ready to kill Grey, and everyone else look uncomfortable and furious. 

“Ma’am, are you okay?” Julio asked quietly.

“I’m fine Julio,” she smiled at him while grabbing Andy’s hand, “Let’s leave Mr. Grey in the interview room while we check his alibi and look for anything else in Ms. Sweeton’s history.”

Later that day, they had released Grey and made sure that Sharon and Amy were conveniently missing from the murder room as Tao led them out. They had found a couple of suspicious people, but they decided to follow up on Grey’s past as well tomorrow. Sharon was heading out of the office when her phone vibrated in her pocket. After digging it out, she read the message on the screen.

I have a surprise for you. Meet me in the parking lot of Marco’s in 30 minutes –A.

Smiling at her phone, Sharon quickly got to her car and got into her car. When she arrived at Marco’s, she searched for Andy. She was right on time, but he was nowhere to be seen. After 10 minutes of waiting, she considered texting him and letting him know she was leaving. Getting out of the car to search the parking lot one more time before she left, she felt an arm come around her waist and what felt like a blind fold cover her eyes. 

Sharon gasped and grabbed at the arm around her waist, “Andy?” she asked.

The only response she got was a “shhhh” before she felt his other arm encircle her waist. She giggled a bit as she felt his lips touch the side of her neck.

“I have to say that I like this surprise a lot, Andy.”

He led her to the car and helped her sit in the passenger seat. When she reached for the blindfold, he lightly grabbed her wrist and set it on her lap. 

Huffing out a breath, “Fine, but this better be good,” she finished while searching for his hand. 

When she felt his hand grab hers, she leaned back into her seat and hummed to herself. She thought about all of the possibilities that tonight could bring. Andy and her had been dating for the past few months now, and they had been sleeping together for about a month. She will never understand how they hadn’t been together for longer, but it was amazing now that they were together. She felt the car slow down and come to a stop. 

He opened the door for her and helped her out of the car. Wherever they were, it was quiet and she could hear the gentle breeze whisper through some trees. He led her into a building, and led her to an elevator. She hoped that there weren’t a lot of people around to see her with a blindfold over her eyes, but when she felt his hand gently press against her lower back, she didn’t care. The excitement of what was to come was too much. 

When the elevator dinged, she was a bit startled, but she quickly gained her footing again and let him lead her out of the elevator and into a room. They walked a little further into the room and then turned down a hallway. They came to a stop outside of a door and heard his dig in his pocket for something before she heard the sound of a door lock unlocking. She was then ushered into another room as he closed the door behind them and locked it. He then carefully led her further into the room while kissing her neck and starting to pulled the clothes from her body. 

Her jacket went first, and then her pants and shirt. She tried to relieve him of his clothes too, but again, her grabbed her wrists and brought them to rest at her sides. His lips met every exposed area of her skin, making her groan and gasp at each feather light touch. Next to go was her bra and as he took it off, he pushed her back until her legs met the edge of a bed and he helped her down onto the soft sheets. Kissing his way down her legs, he took her underwear with him. 

“Oh, Andy,” she gasped, “This is a great surprise so far.”

His lips came back up to capture hers before he pulled her to the middle of the bed. Sharon lost herself in the feel of his lips on hers. Something felt different, but she chalked it up to the fact that they were trying something new. Her senses were one short, and everything felt different now that she couldn’t see anything. She suddenly felt two bands on some kind encircle her wrists and heard a ‘click.’ When she tried to move her arms, she couldn’t, and she realized he had used restraints of some kind. 

“Andy?” She asked a bit scared, “What are you doing?”

Again, her only response was a “shhh” before she felt him move down her body to do the same thing to her ankles. She was completely restrained but as his lips caressed her legs, she decided that she really didn’t mind what was happening. It felt good, and she was happy that Andy decided to take this next step. He probably got some ideas from Grey’s interview, and if she were completely honest with herself, she had gotten some ideas too. Suddenly she felt a sharp stinging pain on her stomach and although it was a bit pleasurable, she couldn’t believe that he would be into this type of thing.

“Andy, what was that?” she asked before she felt it again but harder, this time on her left breast, “Andy, wait. Stop, please!”

He stopped and brought his hand up to caress the stinging areas. His cold hands felt good against her warm skin. 

“Thank you,” she hummed, “it felt good, but I don’t think I am ready for that yet, Andy.”

Instead of saying anything, she felt him strike her right breast, but this time a lot harder. She was sure that it would leave a welt. 

“Ow!” She yelled, “Andy, this has to stop. Let me go okay. We can try this another time, but I really don’t want to do this.”

When she didn’t get a response she let out a big breath before turning her head in the direction she thought his face would be. 

“After everything that Grey said, I am just a little bit off. He made me realize a few things about myself, and the way things have gone tonight I know that he made you realize a few things as well. Let’s just try one thing at a time. Okay, Andy?” she smiled.

“So I gave you some ideas, did I?” a voice said near her ear.

Sharon instantly froze. That voice was familiar, but it was not Andy’s. That voice belonged to Christian Grey, and he was now hovering about her naked and restrained body. Panic took over, and Sharon tried to pull her limbs free, but she couldn’t.

“I don’t appreciate being called ‘Andy,’ either,” Grey whispered into her ear, “If I remember right, that is the name of your faithful Lieutenant. Are the two of you together?”

Sharon struggled to get away from him, “Let me go Mr. Grey!”

“It’s sir in the red room, Sharon,” Grey said as he took her blindfold off, “So tell me, what exactly do you want Andy to do to you?” he said as he brought a riding crop into her line of sight.


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with Sharon in the Red Room. I always saw Grey as a sadistic man, and this chapter reflects that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that there is rape in this chapter. Do not read if that is a trigger.

Chapter Four: Punishment

One hour earlier

Andy looked around at the few remaining people in the murder room. He and Tao had made sure that Sharon and Amy were in the break room while Grey was making his retreat. Nobody wanted to show him out, and Andy wasn’t surprised. After the way he had treated the Captain and all of the things he said to her, Andy was sure that everyone was trying not to shoot the bastard.

By the time they had all made it back to the Murder Room, Grey was gone and it was time to start sifting through his past. Grey was telling the truth about one thing, his private life was private. There was nothing about his personal life anywhere. There was one article that caught their attention, and it was written by a college student in Seattle. By the date, it looked like it was from when Grey lived there before he decided to move to LA. It was around this time that Sharon emerged from hiding and told everyone to go home. 

He could tell that she was stressed and a bit off kilter after the whole ordeal with Grey, so he decided to head out and grab them some dinner from their favorite little diner around the corner. He quickly grabbed his coat and hurried to the garage. He was back in about twenty minutes, but when he reached her office, she was gone. Andy reached into his pocket for his phone before realizing that he had left it on his desk earlier. After searching his desk thoroughly, he came to the conclusion that it was missing.

“Well, this is just great,” he grumbled.

Looking down at the bags in his hand, he decided to just head home and call her in the morning. She probably wanted to be alone tonight, and if she had wanted to be with him, she probably would have waited for him to come back. She was probably already asleep at home trying to forget about the interview, and now that he thought about it, he could use a meeting. 

He probably would have needed more than a meeting if he had seen Grey take his phone from his desktop.

Red Room, Present Time

Sharon was frozen in shock at fear at the man in front of her. How could she be so stupid? Of course it wasn’t Andy! He would never do this without running it by her; he was too considerate to do that. She tried once again to get free from the restraints, only to have Grey hit her with the ridding crop again. It stung for a bit before pleasure started to settle in.

“Grey you need to release me,” she says breathily.

Delivering another blow to Sharon’s breasts, Grey scolded her, “I told you, Sharon. It is sir in this room. You are mine for a while, and I will only let you go when I want to.”

Sharon shook her head trying to somehow get away from the monster, “Andy wanted to meet me for dinner. He is going to know that something is wrong when I don’t show up.”

Sharon was shocked to see him chuckling, “Andy wasn’t going to meet you. He didn’t even know that you were going to be there,” at her confused expression he continued, “I saw his phone on his desk when I was walking by and I decided to text you as him. He won’t even know anything is wrong.”

“No, no, no,” Sharon whispered with disbelief.

“Shh. Why don’t we start with a few questions?” Grey said as he brought her hand to caress her stomach, “Do you have any kids?”

Sharon refused to answer him as he waited for an answer.

“Well,” Grey said as he brought his hand down to her lower stomach, “They may be hard to see now, but I can see a few faint stretch marks that would say yes. So how many do you have?”

Still she refused to answer, so he brought his hand up to her face and smacked her. Not too hard, but hard enough for her to let out a surprised shriek. He crawled down the bed to unhook the restraints that held her ankles and before he grabbed a hold of each leg and flipped her over. He secured the restraints again before moving u to her wrists and switching them out. She now lay on her stomach as she desperately tried to get away.

“It’s all right, Sharon,” Grey said as he brought his lips down to her skin, “You have nothing to worry about. You are beautiful.”

Grey continued to map her skin with his lips and hands. He started with her neck and slowly made his way across her shoulders. Then he began to trace the valley of her shoulder blades while his hands reached under her to play with her breasts. He pied careful attention to each of the welts he had made as he listened to her breathing quicken and her pleas for him to stop and let her go. Kissing every inch of her back, he continued down until he reached her ass.

He sat back on his heels and brought his hands to her cheeks. He raised his hand just a bit and lightly tapped each cheek. She tried to move away from his hands, but her restraints weren’t letting her get very far. He finally brought his hand up above his head and brought it down atop her left cheek with as much force as he could before quickly doing the same thing to the right. 

“AAHHH!” Sharon screamed, “No! Stop, please!”

Hitting her ass a few more times, Grey decided that he wanted to play with her a little more before starting her first lesson. He repeated the same process of unhooking and hooking the restraints to the bed until she was lying face up in front of him. He instantly went for her neck and bit down hard making sure to leave a mark that would last several days. He traveled down her chest and stomach, covering every piece of skin in a kiss. When he reached her core, she began frantically pulling at the restraints. 

“Please don’t!” she screamed as she wiggled away from his wandering mouth.

Grey sat back and watched as fear and anger flickered across her face. That wouldn’t do. He grabbed her chin and brought his face down to meet hers.

“I will not have you begging for anything but pleasure, Sharon” he said in a dangerously calm voice, “I have two things that I want you to understand...First, I have cameras all over this room, and I will not hesitate to send this out to every single person on the force. I am sure they are all curious to know what Captain Sharon Raydor looks like naked and restrained. The second thing is that I am going to punish you for everything that you have done wrong tonight.”

“What do you want, Grey?” Sharon desperately asked.

“You,” he replied as he began to unlatch her restraints from the bed, “I am going to take you over to that table over there, and I am going to bend you over it. You will receive your punishment and then we will see about later. You have until I lock you into the table to decide if you want to take your punishment, or if you would like me to send this video to everyone including your precious Andy.”

Sharon’s whole body shook as he started to unlatch the restraints on her ankles. As he crawled up her body to reach the ones around her wrists, he kissed her on the lips and bit down on her lower lip. She could feel her body flush and a moan escaped her throat as he continued to ravish her mouth. This isn’t right! Why am I responding like this?! She turned her face away from his, and waited for him to finish with the restraints. Once she was free, his hands grabbed her upper arms and pulled her up into a seated position. He quietly guided her towards the table near a far wall and had her stand in front of it. 

As her left ankle was secured to the leg of the table directly in front of her, Sharon thought about her options. She could tell him no and watch as everyone in the department got the video of this show, or she could take whatever sick punishment he came up with. She thought about the effects on her children if the video ever got out, but Rusty was the one that concerned her most. He was the one that had suffered abuse similar to what she had already went through, and seeing her like this would only make him feel more insecure about himself. 

Grey finished latching her ankles to the table and was pushing her forward onto the table, “You only have a few more seconds to make your decision, Sharon. If you look straight ahead you can say hello to your potential audience,” he said as he pointed to a small black speck on the wall in front of them.

He quickly latched her right wrist in and grabbed for her left when she pulled it back. She hesitated for a minute before sliding her hand across the table to the hook that would soon seal her fate. Grey wasted no time in locking her in and stepping back to view his handy work. In front of him, Sharon Raydor was bent at the waist over a table, with her legs spread and her ass facing him. She really was beautiful, and this would be his time to explore what she could do. 

Pulling out a whip from a nearby cabinet, he began to give her the instructions for her punishment, “You are going to receive 10 lashes. You will count the out loud and after each one you will say ‘Thank you sir.’ Is that understood?”

Sharon reluctantly nodded before she felt the harsh sting of the whip as it was brought down on her lower back.

“I need to hear you, Sharon,” Grey growled.

“I understand,” Sharon ground out trying not to let him hear the pain, and most importantly the little bit of pleasure in her voice.

“I understand sir,” Grey delivered another blow to her left cheek, watching in glee as her whole body moved forward to escape the sensation, “I am going to start now, and you are to do exactly as I explained.”

Sharon took in a deep breath as she waited for the first official lash from the whip. When it didn’t come, she turned her head slightly to the side only to feel the biting pain across her right cheek. She bit down on her lip and gripped the edges on the table as she tried to regain her breathing. She felt another, but this time across her back.

“You didn’t follow the rules I gave you, Sharon.” Grey said as he caressed her already pink ass, “I thought as a cop you would be a stickler for the rules. Oh well, I will just have to add 10 more lashes to the punishment.”

“No!” Sharon tried to turn around to stop him from doing it again, but was stopped by another blow to her upper left leg, right below her cheek, “Two,” she choked out, hoping for some reprieve for good behavior, “Tha-Thank you….sir.”

“Nice try,” Grey reached down to grab her auburn locks, “That was number one, not two. Every time you mess up, we recount the previous number. Understood?” he said pulling her hair back towards him.

“Ahhh!” she yelled at the pain radiating from her skull, “Yes, I understand,” another tug, “Sir!”

Grey released her hair and picked up the whip again. He continued to switch between her lower back, upper legs, and all over her ass. By the time he reached 14 lashes, her entire lower half was a bright red and her voice was beginning to succumb to the exhaustion that the rest of her body was experiencing. He took his time with the last 6, and watched as she tried in vain to escape the pain. She would hug the table or grip it tighter, trying to pull herself up and away from the whip. He delivered the final blow to the middle of her ass and watched as she fought to keep her legs up. 

She was barley about to get out ’20. Thank you sir,’ before she slumped against the table. He gently soothed her burning ass and began to release her from the restraints. Sharon could only lay there as he unhooked her and helped her out of the binds. She could feel something wet on her cheeks and realized that she had been crying. She didn’t know for how long or at what number she had broken, but at this point it didn’t matter. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and be left alone. 

Grey released the last of her bonds and helped her stand, “You are going to be a bit shaky and you’re not going to be able to sit down for a while,” he led her to the edge of the bed, “Now, I want you to get on your knees in front of the bed.”

Sharon fell to the floor as her legs gave out on her as soon as she tried to sit down. She looked up to him with lost eyes that were begging him to stop and let her go, but Grey only sat down on the edge of the bed and helped her into the correct position. He straightened her back ad placed her hands on her thighs. Sharon instantly tried to cover her breasts, but his hand stopped her.

“Do you want me to punish you again?” Grey watched as fear flooded her features and she rapidly shook her head, “Then you will stay in that position.”

She nodded before looking down at the floor. He took a moment to study the woman in front of him. She had the perfect body. Curves in the right spot, a slim waist, and beautiful long hair. She was gorgeous, and as he thought of her red ass and how much he wanted her, he could feel his erection grow even harder. He had been aroused ever since he laid eyes on her in the Murder Room, and now he finally had her. 

“Sharon,” he waited until he had her attention, “I want you to pleasure me, now. I want you to suck me until I cum.”

She seemed to recoil at the thought, but as Grey reached for the long forgotten riding crop on the bed next to him, she nodded shyly. He grabbed the back of her head and slowly brought her mouth to his throbbing erection. 

“Open your mouth,” he ordered and watched as she closed her eyes and did as she was told.

He gently guided her mouth over him before pushing her head down slowly. When he heard her gag, he held her there for a minute before pulling her back. She looked horrified at what had just happened, but Grey only smiled. He brought her mouth around him again and groaned as the feeling of her hot mouth around his sensitive erection had him reeling. He was already so close after everything that they had done, and he knew he was about to lose himself. 

“I want you to swallow,” he grunted as he brought her head further down, “I am almost there.”

As he felt himself coming apart, he brought her head further down. In the back of his mind he could hear her gagging and feel her trying to pull away, but he was too far gone. Erupting into her hot mouth, Grey held her down until he was completely sated. Sharon finally pulled away and began coughing and sputtering for breath. She had tried to push away he had cum, but he was holding her down and she couldn’t breathe. The tears were back now that she could finally allow air into her lungs.

Grey looked down to see her cradling herself and crying. Her face was a mess and she looked about ready to collapse. He grabbed a towel from one of the selves and approached her, only to have her flinch away and star to cry harder. He sat down next to her and gently pulled her to him and began cleaning off her face. Once she was cleaned up, he helped her up and led her to the bed. She was still crying uncontrollably, so Grey laid her down and crawled in behind her.

“You did great today, Sharon,” he whispered into her ear while pulling her to him, “You were absolutely perfect,” he hugged her to him tightly, “There’s no reason to cry, Sharon. You need to rest up.”

By the time she finally stopped crying and had fallen asleep, Grey had already planned the events for tomorrow. He got out of the bed and rummaged through the few outfits that remained in the red room from is last submissive. He placed the outfit on the foot of the bed and wrote her a quick note to go with it. He looked at her one last time before unlocking the door and retreating to his own room. Tomorrow would be even more fun.


	5. Getting Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon tries to escape

Chapter Five: Getting Even

Last Night

Rusty looked at the clock on the wall for the fifth time in the past 30 minutes. Sharon had texted him and said that she was going to dinner with Andy, which wasn’t that unusual. What was unusual was the fact that it was almost midnight and she was not home yet. No matter how many times she went out, she was always back by 11:30 and when she knew she would be later she would text or call him. He tried texting and calling both of them, but nothing. Picking up his phone again, he decided to call Provenza.

After the fourth ring, a grumpy and groggy voice answered the phone, “I swear to god! Somebody better be about ready to set off a nuclear bomb if you are waking me up after I just fell asleep!”

“Sorry, Lieutenant,” Rusty said hesitantly into the phone.

“Just hurry up,” Provenza sighed.

“Sharon was supposed to go to dinner with Andy tonight, but I haven’t heard from either of them,” he said quickly into the phone.

“Wait,” Provenza sat up in his bed, “Andy and the Captain didn’t have dinner together tonight. Andy just had dinner with me and said that she left before he did.”

“Nnooo,” Rusty said while standing up and beginning to pace back and forth in front of the couch, “She texted me saying that he texted her and asked her to meet him at Marco’s.”

“Son of a ..,” Provenza got out of bed and started getting dressed with one hand, “Listen Rusty, I want you to get ready, and I will be by to pick you up.”

“Wait! Are you telling me she hasn’t been with Andy this whole time?” Rusty listened to the aggravated grunt on the other end of the line, “Then where is she?”

“I am coming to pick you up and we are going to go to the office,” the Lieutenant said as he locked his house door and went straight for his car, “I will call everybody in, and we will figure this out.”

With that, Rusty heard the dial tone and looked down at his phone. He should have known something was wrong when they didn’t answer. He quickly got dressed and had to wait 30 minutes for the Lieutenant to arrive. When he did, neither of them said anything before heading down to the garage and off to the station. When they got there, the team was already hard a t work searching for the missing Captain.

“I tried to ping the Captain’s phone but it is either turned off or the battery was taken out, and Andy phone is the same way,” Tao said in greeting, “The last ping I had was right outside Marco’s restaurant.”

“That’s where she said she was meeting Flynn,” Rusty jumped in.

“But I never sent that message!” Andy started pacing trying to keep calm, “I went to go get dinner for us while she was in her office, and when I got back she was gone and so was my phone.”

“Buzz,” Provenza barked, “Do we still have those cameras set up in here from the Hollis case last week?”

“I took most of them down,” Buzz scanned the room before looking down the hall towards electronics, “But I think I may one left that might have had a view of the Lieutenant’s desk.”

“Well then pull that,” Provenza turned to Sanchez, “Julio, I think we already have a pretty good idea as to who took the Captain, so I want you to find out where Mr. Grey lives.”

“We are going to need a search warrant,” Sykes said shaking her head, “And I don’t think there is a judge that is awake right now.”

“I’ll wake one up,” Andy hissed as he rushed over to his desk and began dialing numbers.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Taylor yelled as he walked into the murder room to find all of his detectives still in the office.

“We have reason to believe that the Captain has been kidnapped sir,” Julio stated without looking up from his computer. 

“And what evidence do you have to support that?” Taylor approached the team with concern lacing his voice.

Rusty stepped forward, “She texted me that she was going to grab dinner with Lieutenant Flynn because he texted her to meet him at a restaurant. When neither of them answered my texts or calls and it was past 11:30, I decided to call Lieutenant Provenza.”

The mentioned Lieutenant picked up where Rusty left off, “The thing is, Flynn lost his phone and never invited the Captain to dinner.”

“So maybe the Captain has a private life and wants to keep it a secret for a while,” Taylor rolled his eyes.

“But it’s not like Sharon to just not answer!” Rusty yelled, “She always texts me when she is going to be home after 11:30 or when she is going to be just a little late.”

“So you guys think,” Taylor paused to gather his thoughts, “that some random person stole Flynn’s hone to lure the Captain away before they kidnapped her?”

“After the way Grey was acting around her today sir, we think he had something to do with it,” Julio growled angrily, “That creep wouldn’t leave her alone.”

Buzz came rushing around the corner with a CD in his hand, “I pulled the footage and put it on this disk. You guys have to see this.”

Tao moved out of the way to let him cue up the footage on his computer. The team gathered around the monitor and watched as Buzz played the video minutes after the squad had left. They all watched as Grey appeared in at the bottom left of the screen and casually walked towards the Captain’s office. He looked through the windows and scanned the Murder Room before he entered her office. 

“He was in her office?!” Andy yelled, “I swear when I get my hands on this asshole…”

“Well, we aren’t going to be able to get him if we don’t have a warrant,” Tao reminded.

“I tried calling several judges, but nobody answered. As soon as we see him take my phone, I will take this by every judge’s house until I get a signature,” Flynn said impatiently.

Grey walked out of her office and slowly looked around the room. His eyes landed on Andy’s desk and his phone. They watched as he picked up the phone and began scrolling through it. He then began texting and when he was done, he slipped the phone into his pocket. He then walked off the screen and they were left watching as the Murder Room slowly filled back up again. 

“Is that enough to drag his ass in here?” Provenza turned to Taylor.

“What did the message say?” Taylor asked.

“Does it matter?” Julio stood up, “If you had seen the way he was treating her in the interview room, you wouldn’t need to see the message.”

“No, but a judge will,” Taylor headed off towards his office, “Pull the records and find out what was said. Then you can wake up a judge. I honestly don’t think anything is wrong. She might have been fooled for the first few minutes, but as soon as Grey showed up she would have known something was wrong. Who knows, maybe she wanted to be with him after that.”

As Taylor left, Julio and Mike had to grab Andy as he lunged in the direction of the retreating Chief. 

“Mike,” Provenza took over trying to calm his friend down, “pull the records and see what happened. Julio, you and Sykes get ready to go knocking on some doors.”

Andy turned to his partner, “He has her and we are wasting time! We should be breaking down his door right now.”

“Flynn, stop being an idiot! If we go in there and he really did do something to the Captain, he will go free because of some stupid technicality.”

Andy shook his head and went back to pacing. When he reached his desk, he kicked it and punched the top of the desk. His grunt of pain was all that he showed of his discomfort. The team watched him for a second before they went back to work. Julio had already gotten Grey’s address and was now waiting for Tao to pull up the messages. 

“Got’em,” Tao cried as he printed off the phone records that showed Grey posing as Andy and inviting Sharon to dinner. 

“Okay,” Provenza grabbed the sheet and handed it and the security footage to Julio and Amy, “You two and Tao, take this and wake somebody up. Flynn, you, Buzz, and I are going to go to Marco’s and see if we can find something that proves he took her.”

An hour later, Andy, Provenza and Buzz entered the Murder Room and cued up the security footage that showed Grey coming up behind Sharon with a blind fold and leading her to his car before helping her in.

“Why would she just get into his car?” Andy asked confused and slightly hurt.

“His text said that you had a surprise for her,” Provenza scoffed, “She probably thought it was you and this was your surprise to her. It didn’t look like he said anything to her, so she probably had no idea it was him.”

“Well, we know that he has her, so let’s go get her back,” Andy said grabbing his coat.

“Hold it, Flynn! We have to wait for the warrant!”

“But he has her! He is doing who knows what to her, and we are sitting around doing nothing!” Andy punched a nearby wall, “You saw the way he treated her earlier, and the marks that he left on our vic. What if he is doing that to her?”

“Look,” Provenza pulled him away from the wall and sat him down, “I know that you are upset and I know that this guy has us all on edge, but the Captain is strong. She did chase down a serial killer with a fire extinguisher. We will make sure that we get her back, but I want to make sure that when we arrest this guy, he doesn’t go anywhere but jail.”

“Louie,” Andy sighed, “I can’t lose her. I can’t just sit here and think about everything that he could be doing to her.”

“I know, and we will get her back,” Provenza patted his friend’s shoulder, “Why don’t you go get your hand cleaned up while we wait for the others to get back.”

Another hour went by when Amy, Julio, and Mike returned to the Murder Room empty handed. 

“Nobody wants to touch Grey,” Julio growled, “They all know who he is and they don’t even want to be associated with his arrest.”

“Well, we got something else to show them, and this time we will get a warrant,” Provenza showed them the Marco’s tape and turned to Amy, “Sykes, see if you can get Hobbs on the phone. She might be able to help us.”

Red Room

Sharon woke up suddenly to a dark room. She looked around quickly and determined that Grey was no longer with her and her restraints were not on her at all. She didn’t want to turn on the light in fear that she might alert him, so she got out of the bed and began searching for anything to wear. She felt her way around the room and found her underwear and her bra. A little while later she found her stockings and what she thought was her suit jacket; however, when she put it on, it was a lot bigger than her own and came down to about mid-thigh. 

Suddenly she heard a crash from somewhere on the other side of the wall. Cursing under her breath she crept towards the door and found it unlocked. She could’ve sworn that he locked it yesterday after they first entered the room, so why didn’t he lock it after he left? Another noise made her push those thoughts to the back of her mind and opened the door slowly. Checking the hallway to make sure it was clear; she turned right and headed into the living room and kitchen area. 

Quietly walking through the place, she tried to navigate the area in the darkness of the early morning. She found the front door and quickly slipped out and headed down the hallway towards the elevator. Pressing the button for the lobby, she hoped she could find a phone that she could use to call the team, but as she entered the lobby, there was nobody around and it looked like the only phone around was locked behind the office door. She heard the elevator start moving and realized that it was headed back up to the floor where she just came from. 

She decided to go outside and try to find someplace with a phone. Exiting the building, she found herself on the streets of what appeared to be a residential area. It was a bit cold, so she pulled the suit jacket around herself. She saw a few men walking down the sidewalk towards her and thought about asking them to borrow their phone. As they got closer however, she realized that they were probably not the best people to ask help from. She continued down the sidewalk and tried not to look at them as they drew closer, but they had already noticed her.

“Well, hello there little lady,” one of them whistled as he stopped in front of her, “What are you doing out dressed like that at this hour?”

She tried to step around him and ignore his question, but he matched her steps.

“I am trying to get to my boyfriend’s house,” she lied, hoping they would let her pass, “So if you don’t mind…”

Trying to get around him again, he grabbed her arm and brought her back in front of him. By that time, the other two were behind her.

“You walk around dressed like that,” he gestured to the suit jacket and her stockings, “And you think we are just going to let you go?”

Sharon was furious by this point. She had just escaped one monster and now another one stood right in front of her.

“Go ahead and try it,” she said, Darth Raydor façade in place, “I will have you arrested for sexually assaulting an LAPD Captain.”

He seemed to hesitate before the man behind him laughed, “She’s lying. Where is her badge?”

The man in front of her sneered down at her, “He has a good point, but if you want to play the police Captain, we wouldn’t mind playing along.”

He grabbed for her again, but this time Sharon grabbed his arm and turned, flipping him over her hip and onto his back. The other two looked at each other before lunging forward. Sharon was able to kick the first one in the groin before the other one had her in a bear hug. She broke free only to have the first man grab onto her again. When she was pinned with her arms behind her back, she was faced with the fact that she would not be able to break out of it. 

“Let go of her,” a voice full of power commanded from behind two of them.

“Sorry buddy, but we saw her first,” said the guy holding her arms.

Grey turned to the guy closest to him and threw a punch, knocking the guy to the ground. The other man went at him, but he faced a similar fate as the first guy. The man holding her arms loosened his grip, and she was able to elbow him in the chest before punching him in the jaw. When she turned around, Grey grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. 

“Grey! Put me down!” Sharon screamed hoping to catch the attention of somebody in the neighborhood. 

He continued to walk towards the high rise that I had just escaped, “Nobody is going to care if you scream. They all know me. If you want I can put you back down and let those guys get you.”

She stayed silent for a minute before she thought it over. If she let him take her back up to the apartment, she could get to her gun, cuffs, and more importantly her clothes. She let him take her up to the apartment and once they were in the hallway leading towards the red room, she brought her knee down into his chest. He instantly dropped to the floor, and let her go. She took off running towards the room at the end of the hall and saw that it was his room. Slamming the door and locking it behind her, she started searching the room for her things.

Rummaging through drawers and checking under the bed, she didn’t find anything. She was halfway through his nightstand when she heard him crash against the door. She knew she only had seconds to act before the door would give way, but she had no idea where her stuff would be. Looking at a closed door that led to the closet, Sharon decided to go for it. She flung the door open and frantically began searching for her things. Reaching the back of the large closet, she saw her clothes ironed and hung up and her purse below it. Just then, she heard the bedroom door burst open. 

“That wasn’t very nice, Sharon,” Grey said as he rushed into the closet.

Sharon reached for her purse and tried to get her sidearm free from the center pouch. As she was pulling it out, Grey ran at her and grabbed her around the waist, before swinging her around. Her purse and gun went flying out of the closet and into the bedroom. Sharon watched as her only weapon slid to the opposite wall. Grey went to pick her up off her feet and carry her towards the door, but Sharon stopped him by throwing her head backwards. Her head landed right on the bridge of his nose and made him loosen his grip.

She was about7 feet from her bag when a hand reached out and grabbed her foot, yanking her backwards. Her chest hit the ground hard and knocked the wind out of her, and Grey was frantically pulling her back to him. Looking over her right shoulder, she kicked him in the chest and crawled forward as quickly as she could. When her hand came into contact with her purse, she pulled it to her and grabbed her side arm out of it. Turning over on her back, her eyes met with Grey’s as he stood over her with what looked to be a pocket knife. It was kill or be killed.  
-  
-  
-  
-

Hobbs had finally come through in the early hours of the morning, and they had been able to get the warrant and were now standing outside the door to Christian Grey’s apartment. Julio and Andy were at the front with Amy behind Andy and Mike was behind Julio. Provenza was behind all of them pulling the warrant out of his pocket, when they suddenly heard a loud bang that sounded like a door being forced open. 

“Julio, get that damn door open!” Provenza growled as they all drew their weapons.

Julio kicked in the door and they all headed in and fanned out. Amy, Julio, and Mike went left, while Andy and Provenza went right. As the two of them went down a hallway, they could hear the distinct sounds of a struggle. At the end of the hallway, there was a door that was kicked in, and as they drew closer to it, they heard Sharon and Grey struggling. They couldn’t see much of the room from the hallway, but they could tell by the sounds that they were off to the left of the doorway. Just as they were about to enter the room, they heard the ‘BANG’ of a gun.


	6. Shots Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds Sharon and Grey

Chapter Six: Shots Fired

Andy’s heart stopped as he stood in the doorway and looked at the two prone figures on the ground. Grey was on top of Sharon, and neither of them were moving. He couldn’t see a gun, but he could see a huge pool of blood forming on the ground below the two of them. He prayed to every higher being that there ever was that the blood was coming from Grey and that Sharon was the one that got the shot off. Provenza lightly pushed his partner further into the room, and effectively snapped him out of it.

“Sharon!” Andy yelled as he approached the two figures with caution.

“I-I…I can’t get him off of m-me,” he heard her whimper as she tried to push the limp form of Grey off of her.

Andy rushed to her aide and helped her roll Grey off of her. He quickly checked his pulse and didn’t find anything but a gunshot wound to the chest, right through the heart. When he looked back at Sharon he could see tears in her eyes.

“We ne-need to call FID,” she stuttered as she tried to sit up, “They need to process the scene.”

“They are already on their way, Captain,” Provenza said behind them.

“Sharon,” Andy called softly, “Are you alright?”

She turned to face him and look into his eyes. She considered lying to him and saying that everything was fine, but when she saw the fear and concern in his gaze, she broke. She shook her head and let a few tears fall. She stayed silent, but she let him pulled her into his arms and hold her close to him. He was whispering words of comfort into her hair as she pulled him impossibly closer. 

“I tried to get away,” she cried, “but some guys stopped me and he came back. When I got up here I knew my only option would be to find my gun…I should have done something sooner.”

“Sharon, none of this is your fault,” he said as he placed an arm under her knees and another around her back before picking her up.

He carried her through the apartment and into the elevator at the end of the hallway. He then took her out through the lobby and straight to the ambulance that had just pulled up. FID was also just arriving, so they could talk to her while she was getting checked out. The paramedics instantly started to look her over and make sure that she was not harmed. When they asked her to take off the suit jacket, she flinched and tried to get away from them.

“No!” she yelled, “I’m fine!”

“Ma’am,” the paramedic said calmly, “We need to check you for injuries.”

“I’m fine,” she turned to Andy, “Please. I am fine.”

Andy scratched the back of his neck before nodding to the EMT, “Just do the basics. She still needs to give her statement.”

Andy knew that she had to be checked out but the way that her eyes were pleading with him to stop the EMTs made him help her. He would be able to ask her later why she did not want them to see her like that. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see that Sanchez had come down with him and was holding out a pair of sweats and a sweat shirt. 

“Thanks Julio,” he said quietly.

“How is she doing?” Julio asked as he peaked around Andy to see his boss perched on the back of the ambulance, staring off into space.

“I don’t know,” Andy sighed. “They tried to look over her, but she pulled away. What did that bastard do to her?”

“We might have an answer for you,” Julio growled, “We found his ‘play room’ and Tao says that it was rigged with cameras.”

“Play room?!” Andy yelled, “Are you telling me that he has a whole room for this crap?!”

“Yes. SID is on their way now so that we can get them to get the room processed,” Julio waited for Andy to speak.

“Give me a minute,” Andy said before he walked towards Sharon, “I’m going to go with Julio for a while, but I will be back. Is that okay?”

She smiled slightly, “Yes, Andy. It’s fine. FID is going to want to talk to me alone anyways.”

“Okay, I will be back as soon as I can,” Andy grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly.

He went to walk away, but Sharon tugged on his hand and brought him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. 

“Thank you for finding me,” she whispered.

“Always,” he said just as quietly, “If you need anything just have somebody call me down.”

“I will,” she pulled away and placed her lips timidly on his.

He didn’t try to deepen the kiss as he knew that whatever she had been through had shaken her up. He pulled away slowly and placed another kiss on her forehead before turning around and following Julio back into the damn building. By the time they had gotten up to the apartment, Andy was fuming and wishing that Grey was still alive so that he could kill him again. Julio led him into the room and Andy stopped in his tracks.

The red room was filled with sex toys and apparel, along with a bed and a table in the far corner. There were restraints attached to the posts of the bed and some of the legs of the table as well. Andy could see that the sheets on the bed were rumpled and that somebody had slept in it and maybe more. He fought back the bile rising in his throat as he turned to see a whip lying on the table and abandoned cuffs still attached to the table restraints. 

“Sir,” one of the SID techs called from a chair in the corner, “We have fluids on this towel over here.”

Andy spun around and headed out of the room and towards the kitchen. He bent over the sink and felt his stomach start to empty itself. When he was done being sick, he heard his partner’s voice next to him.

“Flynn, you really shouldn’t be here,” Provenza said sternly.

“I need to know what happened, and I have a feeling that she won’t want to tell me,” Andy wiped his face and stood back up, “I need to know what I am dealing with, Louie.”

Shaking his head, Provenza motioned for Andy to follow him as he led him to Tao and the footage that they were pulling from the cameras that littered the apartment, but mostly the red room. 

“Tao,” Provenza caught the Lieutenant’s attention, “Did you finish collecting all of the footage?”

“Yes, but…” Tao hesitated as he looked around the room at each of the team members

“But what, Tao?” Provenza said harshly.

“I don’t feel right watching it,” Mike said sadly, “But I don’t want to give it over to anybody else. I know that FID will have to look over it, but I don’t want them to see her like this.”

“Like what, Mike?” Andy swallowed loudly.

Mike Tao was silent as he turned the screen towards Andy with a frozen image of Sharon Blindfolded, standing in the entrance of the red room.

“I didn’t want most of it,” he said “And if you want to find out what happened, you are going to have to do it without me.”

Andy pulled over a chair and looked around as the rest of the team except Provenza left the room.

“Once you watch it, you won’t be able to forget it,” Provenza warned.

“I have to know what he did,” he said desperately, “I have to know what she went through.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Honestly,” Andy sighed shakily, “I already feel the need for a meeting, and I know that after this I am going to need as many as they offer.”

Provenza sat next to his partner, “I’ll stay with you for now and you can talk to me afterwards. Maybe that will get you through enough that you can be with her today. If not, I can always take her home and stay with her while you take care of what you need to.”

“I don’t want to leave her alone, Louie,” he said looking at the computer screen in front of him.

“We’ll figure it out,” Provenza assured him. 

Andy nodded and reached for the play button on the screen. He hesitated before pressing the button and watching as the picture came to life and Grey slowly undressed Sharon. They both watched as he led her to the bed and locked her into the restraints. What caught them both off guard was the fact that she called Andy’s name. They were right earlier when they thought that she was with Andy and not Grey.

When they saw him bring out the riding crop and strike her with it, they both stiffened and watched as he later removed the blindfold after she asked for Andy to stop. Both Lieutenants recoiled when she realized that it was Grey and began to order him to let her go. When he continued to ignore her and started to touch her and turn her around, Andy slammed his hand against the table. When the first slap came, the sight and the sound had Andy fighting back the urge to throw up again.

By the time they got to the part that Grey bent her over the table, both Andy and Provenza were ready to use Grey’s corpse for target practice. As they heard her cry out in pain and thank him for whipping her, Andy paused the video and started to pace around the room. Provenza let him calm down as he sat thinking about the asshole that was now dead. He was glad that the Captain had shot him, because he would have if he had known what this creep had done to her.

Andy stopped in front of the computer and shut it down, “I can’t do this anymore.”

“FID shouldn’t need to see this,” Provenza tried to comfort him, “We have footage of the shooting, and that is all that should matter. Go ahead and get back to her. I’ll handle everything up here.”

“Thanks, Louie,” Andy said as his voice cracked, “I don’t know what I am going to do.”

“Just help her through, and if either of you need anything,” he said, “I will call Sykes.”

Andy let out a small snort before heading out of the room and back down to Sharon. As he was approaching her, the FID officer was walking away, and when she saw him, she offered a small smile before standing up and meeting halfway. Andy was tense as he hugged her and she could tell that something was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Can we talk about it later?” Andy asked as he brushed her hair out of her face, “I can take you home when you are ready.”

“Okay,” she said with a sinking feeling that she knew what he wanted to talk about, “I’m all done and I would love nothing more than to go home.”

The ride to her condo was quiet as both of them contemplated the conversation that was to come. Andy knew that he had to tell her that he saw most of the video and knew what Grey had done. Sharon knew that she needed to talk to Andy about everything that happened and explain to him what had happened. She could only imagine what he was thinking. How could she be stupid enough to go with Grey?

When they got to the condo, he helped her out of the car and up to her floor. She unlocked the door quickly and they both went inside and took off their coats and shoes. He went to the kitchen and began making tea, and she went down the hall to find Rusty. He was in his room and when she knocked on the door and opened it, he jumped off of his bed and ran into her arms.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Sharon,” he said as he clung to her.

“I’m fine, Rusty,” she put on a brave smile for him and hoped that he would just believe it.

“I didn’t know what happened,” he whispered, “I called Lieutenant Provenza and he said that Flynn was with him. I should have known something was wrong when you didn’t answer your phone.”

“Rusty,” Sharon pushed him back just enough to look in his eyes, “None of this was your fault. I didn’t know it was Grey until it was too late. If it is anybody’s fault its mine. I should have known it wasn’t Andy.”

“Is Flynn here?” Rusty asked as he pulled back even more.

“Yes, he is making tea,” she said.

“Good,” he smiled. “He was freaking out at the station, and I think you need each other right now…I’m glad you are okay.”

Sharon and Rusty said their goodnights before she went to the living room to meet Andy and Rusty went back to his room. When she got to the living room, Andy was already on the couch with their tea in front of him on the coffee table. He handed her one of the mugs and waited for her to take a seat next to him. 

“I just wanted to let you know that I know what happened in that room,” Andy gently took her free hand, “I saw most of the tape that Grey had.”

“I hoped that you would never see that,” she said with shame clear in her eyes.

“Sharon, you have nothing to be ashamed of,” he put their mugs down and pulled her to him, “What he did to you was not your fault, and he blackmailed you into doing that,” when she shook her head and refused to look at him, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him, “Sharon, you did nothing wrong.”

“It feels like I did,” she whispered, “I feel like I betrayed you somehow.”

“He is the one that did everything wrong. You are not to blame for this. It is not your fault, and I don’t want you to think that you did something wrong. You could never do anything wrong in my eyes, Sharon. I love you and no matter what I will always love you.”

She started to cry a bit, but quickly wiped away the tears. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. After they sat there for about an hour, Andy realized that Sharon had fallen asleep on him. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the chair and covered her with it, before leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes. They would talk more about this later and after they had each caught up on their sleep.


End file.
